Stardom
by bookworm2342
Summary: Rachel's thoughts before and during 'You're the One that I Want'.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Stardom

Rachel sighed and checked the time for what felt like the millionth time. Mr. Schuester had stopped her earlier in the hall and told her to be at practice for glee right after school. She, along with the other members, had been waiting for close to ten minutes. She had no idea why she showed up. Glee was shaping up to be a failure, and she couldn't have something that she was involved in fail. It could ruin her chances at stardom. She was the best, she knew that, but there was no way she could save them singlehandedly.

She studied the members of glee. Mercedes didn't have star potential, at least not now. She was too much of a diva. Rachel's thoughts were proven correct when Mr. Schuester had them try on the costumes that looked like they were from the disco era. Personally, Rachel didn't like them but she wore it without complaint. After all, one day she may be cast in a role where she'd have to wear something hideous. She needed to learn to deal with it. Mercedes didn't have that insight, and she would never succeed because of it.

Tina was too timid. When singing, she had some confidence, but in her everyday life she was…twitchy, Rachel decided. Her stutter was a rather large stumbling block in the way of success. Rachel would never stutter, and it showed weakness and weakness could be exploited at the drop of a hat. S

Kurt was an open book. She could tell he was gay the first time she laid eyes on him. Since her dads were gay, Rachel considered herself an expert, but she figured that even the most unobservant person could tell his sexual preference within thirty seconds of meeting him. In her mind, he was an open book. Stars needed to have a sense of mystery surrounding them, and Kurt would never have that down.

Artie, out of them all, had the lowest chance of making it in show business. She wasn't being mean. She was being realistic. The wheelchair alone hurt his chances. Otherwise, he was talented. He had a good voice, she had to admit, and he was very good at playing the guitar. Of course, he was no match for her. Unfortunately for him, many directors would see his wheelchair as a hindrance.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the auditorium door. Mr. Schuester entered first, and Rachel checked the time quickly. Almost fifteen minutes late, not a good sign. Someone was with him, but the person was sticking to the shadows so Rachel couldn't tell who.

"Sorry I'm late" Mr. Schuester apologized. "I have something new I want us to try today, since 'Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat' didn't turn out so well" He held out a stack of papers.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked pointedly as he took his music.

"Our newest addition" Mr. Schuester announced. Rachel glanced at the figure once more before taking her music. She read over it quickly, wondering why Mr. Schuester picked 'You're the One that I Want' for them to sing. She moved to the middle of the stage and waited for everyone else to join her.

"Well? Tell him to come outta the shadows" Mercedes suggested, although it sounded more like a demand to Rachel.

Frowning, Rachel turned her gaze to the newest addition, hoping that Mr. Schuester had found a male lead that could keep up with her. Everyone else did as well, and Rachel almost dropped her music in shock as Finn Hudson moved to the front of the auditorium.

Almost immediately, an outburst occurred. Rachel didn't contribute until the others had run out of steam. "Mr. Schuester" she began, her voice deceptively calm. "Are you kidding? That's Finn Hudson. Football player Finn Hudson"

"No" he sighed. "He's pretty good"

"How do you know?" Rachel noted to her displeasure that a hint of annoyance had entered her voice. That was something she needed to work on.

"Because I had him sing a few bars in my office" Mr. Schuester replied calmly.

"Why are you even joining glee?" Kurt asked.

Finn and Mr. Schuester exchanged a quick glance, which made Rachel wonder if they were keeping something from the rest of them. "If I do this, I get extra credit in Spanish. I'm not doing so great in there" Finn answered. Rachel almost laughed out loud. Out of all the guys in school, Finn Hudson was the one recruited into glee club. She wasn't that desperate, but she vowed to give him one try. After all, he could ruin her one day if she refused.

"Okay. Everyone on the stage" Mr. Schuester began to take charge. "Rachel, I want you to sing Sandy's part" She allowed a small smile to form. After all, she was the best. Of course she wouldn't be singing in the background. "Finn will sing Danny's part"

"Do you even know this song?" Rachel asked as Finn joined them on stage, staring at his music intently. Finn didn't answer. She was a bit annoyed. He hadn't even proved himself to everyone yet, and he got to sing the male lead's part.

Mr. Schuester directed them into their places, stepped back, and nodded. "From the top"

As soon as Finn began to sing, Rachel knew instinctively that Mr. Schuester had found her the perfect male lead. She eyed him approvingly, seeing him through new eyes. When she heard her cue, she decided to put everything she had into this rehearsal. She threw down her music, since she didn't need it anyway, and began to move, doing what came naturally. In her mind, everything had disappeared. It was just her and Finn singing. Even after Mercedes interrupted, throwing a bit of a fit, Rachel still couldn't stop smiling. She inched closer and closer to Finn, unwilling to take her eyes off of him. After all, she was in the presence of another star, he just hadn't realized it yet. Rachel Berry had finally met her match, and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
